


Orlesian Masks

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alamarri Tribe History, Andraste - Freeform, Archon Hessarian, Chantry History, M/M, Maferath - Freeform, Orlesian Masks, Thedas History, Wicked Grace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Cole is confused about the masks Orlesians wear. Mettius sends him around to learn what the people of the Inner Circle think the reason is before revealing the true history.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 25





	Orlesian Masks

“Mettius, why do Orlesians wear things on their face?” Dorian looked over from where he lay in bed intrigued at Cole’s question as the spirit of compassion appeared in their room. Mettius finished signing off on a report before looking up.

“Good morning Cole.” Mettius smiled at the spirit. Dorian and he had started getting used to the spirit appearing randomly in their room, thankfully after any rounds of sex had occurred. “Are you asking about Orlesian masks?”

“Yes. Why are they always covering their faces?”

“I’ll tell you the answer, but first I want you to do something for me. Go around today and ask others why they believe Orlesians wear masks and then ask them to gather for a game of Wicked Grace tonight in the Tavern. I’ll tell you then.” 

“Ok,” Cole nodded, “Like a game.”

“Yes, let’s see who might be close to the right answer.” 

“You’re going to pull out knowledge no one else knows tonight aren’t you, Amatus.” Dorian smirked from the bed after Cole disappeared. Mettius sat back with a pleased smile. 

“Indeed, but I’m also curious on what theories abound on the subject.” Mettius racked his eyes over Dorian’s naked frame laid out on the bed. “You better get dressed for the day before anyone else decides to pay us a visit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Josephine, may I ask you a question?” 

“Goodness me.” Josephine startled up from her desk at the sudden voice in front of her. “Good morning, Cole. What is your question?”

“Good morning. Why do Orlesians wear masks? Mettius told me to ask others.” Josephine watched as Cole ducked his head and played with the flowers at the corner of her desk. The boy loved making things from them whenever they had leftovers. Josephine resolved to start ordering a few extra flowers for him. 

“That’s a tough question. I’m not sure why they started, but it is an integral part of modern Orlesian fashion. Wear the wrong mask and you can find yourself on the bad end of the Great Game. Lady Vivienne or Leliana might know.” She offered a smile up to the boy. 

“Ok.” Within one blink and the next, Josephine found herself alone in her office again. “Oh, Mettius says there’s going to be a game of Wicked Grace at the Tavern tonight.” Josephine did  _ not _ let out a surprised squeak as Cole popped in and out again. And if she had, no one was around to back up such an accusation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning, Varric.”

“Good morning, Kid.” Varric had gotten used to the other rogue randomly popping up. Now, he just kept up the assumption that Cole would appear at any point. It helped him be less startled, but definitely raised his stress levels. Maybe he’d speak to Dorian about putting some sort of magic bell on the spirit or something. 

“Why do Orlesians wear masks?” Varric had also gotten used to the spirit asking really random questions.

“Kid, what makes you think I know?" Verric asked amused, setting his quil down. 

"You know lots of things and are good at gathering information." 

"Listen, I was born and raised in Kirkwall. First time I met an Orlesian was after Hawke was Champion. I wasn't really in a position to be asking them about their fashion choices at the time considering they were attacking us." Varric shook his head, "You're better off asking an Orlesian." 

"Are there any Orlesians here?"

"You can ask Vivienne." Varric suggested. Cole vigorously shook his head. 

"She doesn't like me." 

"That's true, she's not likely to answer your question." Varric mused. 

“Wicked Grace in the Tavern tonight.” Cole stated as he wrung his hands together while he fading away. He would do his best to stay away from Lady Vivienne, she always got mad when he was around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole wandered through the courtyard towards the Tavern. He entered the Tavern to Maryden's music, sounds like she was playing Sera’s song. Sera would like that, she always got happier when Maryden sang about her. In the corner, the Iron Bull was reclined in his chair, looking as if he were asleep. Before Cole could say anything, Bull opened his eye and looked right at him.

"What do you need, Cole?" 

"Why do Orlesians wear masks?"

"It’s from the helmets they wear. The more elaborate the helmet the more intricate their masks when not in battle." Bull crossed his arms. 

"Phtttb." Sera sounded off from the stairs. "That ain't why." 

"Oh? Then what's the reason?" Bull challenged back. Cole just looked back and forth between the two. 

"It's cause them pissers are trying to hide their dirty deeds. They think if no one sees their face they can't be held responsible. But they can't hide from the Jennys for long, we always make sure they get their dues." 

"If they always wear a mask, then couldn't they tell them apart eventually?" Cole asked. 

"Nah. The rich fuckers change their masks for different events, yah. They probably order tons of them." 

"It's based on the military helmets, not a need to hide their identities. Cullen and Casandra would agree with me." Bull scoffed. 

"There's no point if they aren't doing it to hide dirty secrets. So it must be that." Sera stuck out her tongue as if that solved everything. 

"Mettius says he'll explain tonight during Wicked Grace." Cole mumbled before disappearing, leaving the two to their argument. It's never good to try and come in between their arguments. They tend to stretch Cole thin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you need Cole?” Leliana asked from where she was leaning over maps and reports. Other scouts in the area looked up, the newest one startling, as Cole appeared sitting on the edge of the table. 

“Do you know why Orlesians wear masks?” The spirit asked while weaving a few flowers together. Leliana spared a brief look at what the spirit was doing. She recognized the flowers as dawn lotus flowers being entwined with elfroot stems. 

“I know what Orlesians claim.” She stated as she calmly wrote down some orders and passed them over to a waiting scout. 

“What do they claim?” Cole tilted his head in curiosity. 

“The Orlesian nobility, and those who serve in a publicly visible occupation, are prone to wearing very intricate masks. Those who wish to imitate them wear gaudy masks. These masks, often half-masks specifically, are hereditary and can identify one's family and social class almost as uniquely as the heraldry on a crest in Ferelden. A family might be associated with a lion crest and matching lion masks will identify them in public.” Leliana picked up a variety of masks from a box under the table, laying them out for Cole to view. “Retainers and servants wear a simpler form of a family's mask. Family symbols are well known among the Orlesian public, and anyone attempting to wear a mask that doesn't belong to their house runs the risk of a quick death if discovered.” 

“Whose family do these belong to?” Cole asked, running a finger around the edge of a simple mask in green with a gold raven in the corner. 

“These belong to a family that died out over an age ago. No one alive to contest our scouts using them.”

“So it is to show loyalty?” 

“In a way.”

“Should we not have worn masks for the Inquisition at the Palace then?”

“It was brought up to the Inquisitor as an option.” Leliana nodded her head. “However, he insisted that none of us wear masks during that mission. He was very against the idea.” 

“Maybe he will explain. He mentioned he was going to explain during Wicked Grace tonight.” 

“I guess the Tavern will be full.” Leliana mused, offering a smile and thanks as Cole placed a flower crown on her head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorian and Mettius stepped into the Tavern that night to find that most of the Inner Circle was already waiting for them to arrive. Mettius gestured to the tavern keeper as they joined the others and picked up their dealt hand. Soon after drinks were brought over for them both.

“So, we hear tell you are going to explain why Orlesians wear masks.” Varric stated, shuffling his hand around. 

“In good time.” Mettius smirked. “Cole, why don’t you let us know what everyone has said today.” 

The group had made it through a couple of rounds by the time Cole finished telling all he had learned. Dorian had to redirect the spirit a time or two as he drifted off on tangents.

“Alright, Amatus, about time to explain don’t you think?” Dorian stated placing down a winning hand, his second of the night. 

“Very well.” Mettius leaned back as Leliana shuffled the cards for another round. “It is important to know a bit about the Alamarri tribes that Andraste and Maferath, her husband, belonged to. Both of their tribes, and many others at the time, used masks when partaking in war against other tribes. The masks acted as both helmets and an indication of which tribe you belong to. General and battle leaders wore the most elaborate, the lower in rank you were the less elaborate your mask. So they not only indicated tribe alliance, but also rank in the tribe. The elaborate masks were slowly falling out of favor at the time for more practical versions. 

“However, in 1025 Tevinter Imperium Era, when Maferath betrayed Andraste and handed her over to Archon Hessarian, the guards in her stronghold in Nevarra wore masks to hide their own identities. All of the guards there that night were aware of what was going to occur and thus wore their masks to hide their identities from Andraste. When the Archon and his forces entered the stronghold, they were directed to where she was, captured her, and left without any bloodshed. As per the agreement with Maferath.” Mettius paused in his telling at the gasps of surprise and outrage around the table. 

“Wait, if they were falling out of favor, didn’t Andraste question why her guards were wearing them that night?” Josephine asked.

“From accounts at the time, they had drugged her meal so she had no time to question it.” Mettius shrugged. 

“That would be the easiest way to capture a leader like history says she was.” Leliana mused. Cullen and Cassandra both nodded in agreement. 

“Masks weren’t used again until ten years later, when Archon Hessarian revealed Maferath’s betrayal. The reveal forced Orlais back into turmoil and civil war. During the war the tradition of wearing masks to indicate allegiance came back. After the war settled down, they continued to wear masks and early versions of the Great Game started.” 

“So in a way, it’s a bit of everything.” Dorian mused as Cullen raked in his winnings from the current round. 

“Yes, and also why I refused to have us wear them in the Winter Palace. The Alamarri tribes were the first to turn away from the Gods for the heretic. I would not follow their traditions and will not allow anyone in the Inquisition to do so while acting as a representative.” 

**Author's Note:**

> History from Dragon Age Wiki


End file.
